


Mon Cœurcinelle

by MischievousHeart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHeart/pseuds/MischievousHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious cat accidentally stops by and finds out about the crush of clumsy classmate.</p>
<p>Mainly Adrienette, maybe some MariChat. (not the fanon way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The visit

"You must like this Adrien guy a lot," Chat remarked. His eyes skimmed through the room, stopping at her collection of Adrien posters above her computer. The tone in his voice made her wince but she couldn't say why.  
"It's not what it looks like!" she tried to defend herself.  
"Oh? How so?" The teen in the black cat suit didn't turn but watched her closely out of the corner of his eyes. Marinette didn't know why his actions upset her so much. "Well," she began, "he's pretty famous, right? Isn't a girl allowed to have a celebrity crush?" Seeing how Chat's stare hardened, she added, "Bu-but not as famous as you! I mean, who could compete with the great Chat Noir? You must have thousands of fangirls waiting outside."  
But Chat didn't move. His stare only intensified. "Don't lie to me." How did he know? He never saw through her act before.  
"I," Marinette tried to come up with a believable excuse, "look, it's not what you think it is. I know he's a famous model an all, but that's not what I like about him."  
"It's not?" Chat sounded thoroughly surprised. It brought a small smile to her lips.  
"No, it's not. Actually, I'm not a fan of people that are famous thanks to their parents, like Chloe or Lila. They're so arrogant. Most of them at least. But Adrien... He's just... Not. I thought he was when we first met since he was Chloe's friend, but I got to know him better. He's very kind and selfless. People would think he’d make use of this status, but he doesn't. Although many adore him he doesn't have many friends. I don't think I've really seen him hanging out with anyone else than Nino, at least not when he had a choice."  
"So, you have posters of him in your room because he's kind?" Chat teased, curiosity in his eyes. Marinette crooked a brow. "Somewhat like that."  
"Somewhat?" the superhero repeated. He came closer, leaning over to her as if demanding more. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, you can tell me, Princess."  
"Alright, Chat. But promise me you won't tell anyone." She knew he wouldn't, she trusted him. He might have been a flirt, but he was honest, just like Adrien. Maybe that was one of the reasons she trusted both of them without question. Chat lifted both his hands to show her he wasn't crossing a finger before he agreed, "My lips are sealed."  
Marinette sighed. "Fine. You see... He's different. Different from anyone I've met before. He's just amazing in every way possible. And I consider him true friend although he might not see me that way."  
"What do you mean, Princess?"  
"Every time I try to talk to him I become a stuttering mess! He's just too amazing for me. I have no control over my tongue or body once he gets too close, it's so embarrassing. I want to be his friend, I really do, but I'm too scared. I'd love to spend more time with him, like we did when we trained for that video game competition or when he helped me with my uncle. He's so understanding and it makes me feel like there’s so much more to him than the eye sees. Like there is something behind those big, beautiful green eyes, something I can't place yet. Something I want to know." Marinette rose to her feet and pointed to a schedule Chat hadn't noticed before. "I even found out about his whole working schedule! I know when his piano classes start, when his next fence tournament is, when and where his next photoshoots are. But I just can't get hold of the one thing I'm looking for. What is it? What is that mysterious thing no one knows about, what is this feeling he's trying to hide-"  
She didn't get any further. The giggle Chat had been suppressing once she began explaining Adrien’s schedule had grown into a full laugh. The superhero held his stomach, wiping away tears from his sudden outburst. He couldn't stop, managed to speak only a few words at one. "Oh my, Princes... Hahah! You, you really...? Hahaha! You have his whole schedule? Hehe you.... hah you... you STALK-"  
"Chat, NO!" she shut him down. "I-i-it's not what it looks like! I'm, I'm not a stalker!" Her face felt so hot, she thought her skin would burn off any moment. The redness in her face only made Chat laugh harder.  
"CHAT NOIR! I'm not a stalker! I'm a concerned friend, that's all!"  
"Yeah... Friend my ass... I guess this reporter Alya is not your friend then? I don't see any posters of her!"  
Marinette groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. That cat… "I really like him, like, in a romantic way, okay? But I'm no stalker! I just wanna... Just wanna get to know him. I know he's never going to return my feelings, but I'd still like to be his friend! I guess that would help him."  
The girl didn't realize how her voice softened until it wasn't much more than a whisper. Chats fit of laughter died. He stared at her wide eyed. Marinette lifted her arms defensively. "Jeez, why did I even let you in? I think it's time for you to go, Chat Noir. I'm sure the city needs you. Why did you even come here in the first place?"  
Chat still didn't move. She pointed to the hatch above her bed. "Please go now. I need to rest, gotta go to school tomorrow. I'm sure you have things to do in your private life as well."  
He obliged. He got up silent enough to make any cat proud. She though he'd pass her without a word, instead he came to a halt right in front of her. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." His voice was soft and full of emotions she couldn't place. Where did that come from? "Good night, Princess." He grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. The cat totally caught Marinette of guard, she had no chance drawing back. Her body froze, she stood completely still until the sound of her closing hatch jolted her back to reality.  
"What was that?" She asked the empty room. Tikki finally came out of her hiding place in Marinettes jacket.  
"That was a close one!" She squeaked. It was a miracle Chat hadn't seen her talking to Marinette on the balcony. Being the Kwami of luck paid off sometimes.


	2. The blind cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both realise that there will be consequences.

She couldn't believe last night happened. Good thing Chat didn't know she was Ladybug, or it might have gotten a lot... Worse. He had already caused enough trouble. Explaining to her parents how she had watched a funny YouTube video after midnight when there was school the next morning wasn't a lie she liked to tell. She didn't like lying in general, especially to her parents, but it wasn't like she had a choice. All she could do now was running to class, hoping she'd still make it in time.  
Shortly after returning from their patrol yesterday, Marinette had decided to water her plants before going to bed. Due to this month's lack of rain and her lack of care they didn't look too well. Tikki had been with her, politely asking for a cookie. The girl had just started watering the last flowerpot when a yawn escaped her lips. The fatigue made her careless and she accidently knocked her spare water can over the edge of the rail. She yelped, afraid it would not just hit the street below, but maybe some unattentive passerby. But nothing happened. Blinking rapidly, Marinette peered over the railing. Abruptly a blond head rose to her hight, carying the lost water can.  
"My, my, Princess, that could have _POT_ sibble ended worse. But don't worry, your cat in shining leather came to the rescue." That pun. One of his worst ones yet. Marinette needed a moment to clear her head before she was ready for her usual act. "Chat Noir! I am SO glad you're here. What would a clumsy girl like me do without you?" He didn't seem to notice the slight trace of sarcasm in her voice as she cupped her cheek in awe. Instead he wiggled with his eyebrows.  
Marinette mentally slapped her forehead. Would he ever change? "So, what is a superhero like you doing here? Is there an akuma? Do you need to go-"  
"Shhhh," he pressed a clawed finger on her lips as he lowered himself to her balcony, batôn shrinking in his hands, "everything is purrfectly fine, Princess. I was just on my way home.." If she was Ladybug right now, she would have nudged him hard enough to make sure he'd still feel it tomorrow. But Marinette had to controll herself. "Wow. That's awesome."  
She stepped back. His touch had lasted way too long already. "Okay, I think I'm going inside then. It's getting cold out here. Thank you for saving my, uhm, pot."  
"Can I come in?"  
She froze. "What?"  
They both blinked at each other, not sure if they heard right. Marinette swore she saw his eyes widen and a faint blush creeping on his face but he quickly moved around and began walking up and down. "I mean- You-your house smells like cookies. And I, uhm, saving Paris makes a cat pretty hungry. So, if you don't mind, _Purrincess_..."  
She didn't want hear any more of his stammering. All she could ask was, "My house smells like cookies?"  
"Ye-yeah! Good cookies. CLAWesome cookies. Very tasty. If you have any left..." He scratched his cheek, not meeting her gaze. Was he embarrassed? Marinette sighted. It would fit him. Despite endlessly flirting with Ladybug, Chat Noir wasn't that good at talking to people. Really talking, more than just the standard interviews. He probably was hungry and didn't have anything at home, maybe that's why he came asking someone he knew always had food. But still, why her of all people?  
In the end it didn't matter. Trying not to sound annoyed she did invite him in after all. "Fine. But just a few cookies, that's all I have left." And not the chocolate cookies. Those were Tikki's favourites. Where was her Kwami anyway? Did she get out of sight in time? Most likely. Marinette walked to her hatch, checked if anyone was in there before pointing down. "After you, Monsieur Chat Noir."  
And that's how her dilemma started.

Why on earth had he asked her to let him in? Why? Adrien couldn't think of anything else all night. He barely slept. All his thought were consumed by yesterday's incident. It really had been an accident. He hadn't meant to pass her house, much less to talk to her or invite himself in. And yet there he was. Tired as always but this time not thanks to an akuma. This time it was his own fault. Why did he have to be so curious? Curiosity killed the cat, right? He could almost hear Plagg snorting in his bag. Good thing some of his classmates were already in the room and the Kwami had to stay hidden.  
"Dude," a sudden pat on his shoulder reminded him he was not home anymore, "you alright? Anything happen?" Adrien lifted his head to meet Nino's eyes. "Heeeeyy."  
"Woah, you look tired. Couldn't sleep?" his friend wanted to know. Adrien grumbled in agreement. Marinette had a crush on him. Marinette, his awkward classmade had a crush on him. She had feelings for him and he never even realized. How could he miss that?  
"What's the trouble? Your dad again?"  
"Nah," Adrien shook his head. How could he tell Nino without embarrassing himself? He couldn't actually tell him that he was Chat Noir, kinda invaded Marinette's privacy last night - remembering that Nino once had a crush on her - and found out about her secret crush on him. Oh god, Marinette had feelings for him. The thought alone made him blush.  
"Dude, are you sick?"  
"No!" Adrien replied almost too fast. He jerked up and looked around the room. Marinette and Alya weren't there yet. He saw Nathanaël drawing in the back, Rose and Juleka having a vivid conversation about whatever and Max playing with his phone. No one seemed to take much notice of them. Still, Adrien leaned over to Nino, his voice only a whisper. "Dude... I, uhm... I might have found out, that... That..."  
"Come on, spit it out!"  
Adrien had to take a deep breath. "I might have found out that... _Isittruthatmarinettehasacrushonme?_ " He felt like his head was about to explode. He bit his lips, face redder than Ladybug's suit.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Don't make me say it again," he pleaded. Nino looked at him suspiciously for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh... _Ohhhh_!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You finally caught up on to that?"  
Finally? Adriens opened his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean, finally?"  
Nino laughing at him didn't make it any better. If anything, Adrien was beginning to get sour. His friend finally calmed down and started scratching the back of his head, or rather the back of the cap on his head. "Well," he began, "it's not a like people don't know. She wasn't very secretive about it."  
Had it really been that obvious? Was he so caught up in his one sided love for Ladybug that he didn't realize one of his first friends falling for him? Enough to have his face plastered all over her walls, enough for her to research his whole schedule? "How am I ever going to look her in the eye again?" he spoke under his breath.  
"Just act natural, bro. Like you do every day." He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. As if it was that easy... He would make a fool of himself. Definitely. Groaning Adrien slammed his head back on the desk until class started. 

Of course she didn't make it, of course she was late. And not because she rescued a cat from a tree or saved the whole city from an akuma, no, because she had made a fool of herself in front of her own partner. Good thing Chat didn't know she was ladybug, or else he would have been so heart broken. Marinette slapped her forehead. _Stop. Thinking. About. Him,_ she scolded herself. Hopefully today's classes were interesting enough to keep her mind off yesterday night. Tikki was trying her best to cheer Marinette up all morning, without success. The girl arrived in front of the classroom and tried to catch her breath. A little more steady she carefully opened the door and tried to slip in.  
"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. What was is this time?" Mme Bustier wanted to know. Marinette gulped. "Eh..."  
Her teacher sighed and shook her head. "Just go to your place and try not to disturb the class any further."  
"Yes, Mme Bustier." She hung her head in defeat and slumped on her place beside Alya, not noticing the gaze following her.

When classes stared and Marinette wasn't here, Adrien already hoped she wouldn't show up today. Not that he wished her bad, he just didn't know how to deal with all this. His heart sank when the door suddenly opened and someone creeped in. And of course it was her. Who else? All Adrien could do was stare at her, following her every move. It cost him all his strength not to turn around once she passed him and stare at her all day.  
"Duuude," Nino poked him in the ribs, "calm down. It's just Marinette." Just Marinette. Yeah. The girl who had a crush on him, who's feeling he had been completely oblivious of, the girl he had probably treated wrong all this time. But how should he treat her? What should he say? How should he react if she tried to speak with him? How...? Then it hit him. He could ask Ladybug. Maybe she knew what to do in these situations. Maybe she would help him dealing with all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's that short... Exams are over for the moment but I'll be gone for a few days and won't be able to write, so it's better than nothing. Don't expect regular updated though, I'm the laziest most stressed out person ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a term paper when this idea suddenly came to my mind. I have no idea where I'm going or if I'm even going anywhere with this.  
> It's one of my first fanfics written in English, so there might be a billion mistakes. Please let me know, I aspire to get better.  
> I'm terribly sorry for it being so short, next chapter will be longer. If you even want one, that is.


End file.
